Quando os olhos se encontram O amor acontece
by Lilyee
Summary: Numa festa mágica, num dia histórico tudo pode acontecer! [Festa de casamento do Gui e da Fleur. Hermione e Rony. [Capitulo Único]


**N/A: **Oiieee... Uma song fic aqui pra vocês leitores... ' Não que esteja maravilhosa mas eu amei... - Não vou falar mais nada, só que é bem grandona e é narrada pela Mione! Lá em baixo a gente conversa... Boa Leitura!

* * *

**_♥.Quando os olhos se encontram... O amor acontece!ღ _**

_Sabe quando você olha nos olhos de uma pessoa, mas olha lá no fundo mesmo e pede, em pensamento, o que gostaria de pedir em voz alta_

Hermione bebia sua cerveja amanteigada, mas mantia os olhos fixados no ruivo a sua frente. Buscando, com determinação, os olhos azuis dele, que teimavam em fugir dela.

_Vamos, Ronald Weasley, me chame pra dançar; pensava eu, desesperada._

O casamento de Gui e Fleur havia sido lindo, assim como o dia que fora realizado. A festa, então, nem se fala.

_Estava demais, a festa. Muito agitada. Estava QUASE perfeita. Quase, pra mim, é lógico. Por que, para os outros? Para os outros estava mais do que perfeita. Nunca tinha visto um homem com uma cara tão feliz e incrivelmente boba (pela mulher ao seu lado) como Gui. A se ELE olhasse assim pra mim. Mas o olhar de Gui era facilmente comparado com o de Harry, quando olhava para Gina._

_A briga dos dois, naquela manhã ficaria na história. Aconteceu no quarto que Harry divide com Ron. Primeiro por que a briga, que podia ser ouvida por nós, no "térreo", enquanto tomavamos café. Foi engraçado. No finzinho as vozes cessaram, toda a família Weasley subiu, e eu também. No andar do quarto da Gina dava pra ouvir eles sussurando, depois um soluço seco da caçula, e silêncio. Subimos, curiosos. Pela porta entreaberta podíamos ver os dois no maior beijo. Mas era um beijo diferente, era um amasso, não como os do Ron com a Lilá, era envolto de amor._

_Eu senti o amor. Ah! Se ele me beijasse desse jeito. _

-- Hermione?! –uma voz alta e masculina a despertou. Era Fred.

-- Sim?

-- Quer dançar?

_O Fred me convidou para dançar, será que estava tão na cara assim que eu estava morta de vontade de dançar? Talvez fosse o meu pé, balançando no ritmo da música... Merlin, Merlin, quando eu disse que queria que aquele ruivo lerdo me chamasse pra dançar eu quis dizer o Rony, meu Merlinzinho. O Fred não é lerdo. Ele está com a Angelina. É, naquele mais um casal que havia se acertado maravilhoso dia. Ele havia anúnciado o namoro dos dois, durante o jantar, sem falar com ela. Me dá até vontade de rir só de lembrar da cara dele quando ela disse "Não esqueceu de nada, Weasley?", ele: "Do que, amor?", ela: "De falar comigo, oras!". Ele abriu e fechou a boca, enquanto os presentes tentavam não rir. Mas, afinal, ele era um Weasley. E, então: "Ah, é, meu bem. Então, quer namorar comigo?", ele disse dando um sorriso como se o esquecimento fosse normal. Dessa vez, quem ficou sem resposta foi ela._

_Mas, tenho certeza, ninguém precisava do 'sim' da parte dela. Só o sorriso dela. Ai, meu Merlin. E o beijo deles? Amor, carinho, paixão... eram tantas coisas... _

-- Hein? –a voz dele se fez presente quebrando os pensamentos dela.

-- Hmm... Não, obrigada, Fred.

-- Então, você pode vir aqui um instante, queria falar algo com você. –ela assentiu.

_Fui, afinal, o que eu poderia perder? Saimos andando, eu não prestava atenção no caminho, nem para onde ia. Só seguia o Fred. Estava pensando como aquele dia fora mágico. _

_Aproveitando a deixa de Fred, Jorge anúnciou sua nova namorada e, segundo ele, futura esposa, Vera (coitada! O que ela corou com esse comentário não está escrito). E, Harry, também aproveitou pra dizer que voltara a namorar Gina, o que nós já sabíamos, mas ele não sabia que sabíamos, e era melhor não saber. E, Carlinhos, quando chegou (muito atrasado por sinal), anúnciou não só a namorada, com pediu-a em casamento, ali mesmo._

_Mas, surpresa, mesmo, foi quando ele, enquanto se servia (contando o motivo do seu atraso de forma descontraida), disse que seria pai. "Aí, chegou nossa vez, entramos e em menos de 5 minutos o médico disse o que era, Andrêa está grávida", foi bem assim. Enquanto pegava um pouco de purê para a futura esposa. Todos paramos. Quem estava com o garfo a caminho da boca parou, quem estava se servindo de alguma bebida se esqueceu disso e etc. Aí o Jorge falou "Como é?". E o Carlinhos, de boca cheia, "Elá tá grávida, não é o máximo? O casamento é pra daqui dois meses, a gente já falou..." e ele continuou a falar, com um olhar sonhador e sem perceber que quase ninguém prestava atenção por que a sra. Weasley desmaiara._

_Foi engraçado._

_Percy, anúnciou que pretendia se casar, também, em breve com Penelope. Mas que adiaria um pouco para não ficar muito próximo com o do irmão. É todos os Weasley's haviam se acertado. Só falta ELE mesmo._

-- Mione, onde você tá com a cabeça, hoje?

-- Ahn?

-- Eu preguntei onde você tá com a cabeça, eu to te chamando.

-- Desculpe.

-- Não foi nada.

-- Mas por que você me chamou aqui?

-- O Harry quer falar com você. Ele deve tá vindo, olha lá.

_O Harry queria falar comigo? Por que?_

Eles viram Harry se aproximando.

-- 'Brigado, Fred.

-- Nada –Fred foi se afastando.

-- E então? –ela perguntou

-- Tá tudo bem, Mione?

-- Tá, por quê?

-- Não mente. Eu sei que não tá.

-- Ah! Harry.

_Harry Potter estava preocupado? Comigo?! Sobre o meu estado._

-- Hey. Me conta o que você tem, afinal somos amigos, não?

-- É uma história chata. Deixa queto.

-- Chato é história da magia. Me conta. Vamos sentar ali. –ele apontou para uma clareira no meio do bosque, eles foram e se sentaram olhando para a lua.

_Então, eu contei tudo ao Harry, contei que gostava do Ron, não, que amava-o. Harry me ouviu com a maior paciência. Eu chorei um bocado, ele me abraçou. E ficou em silêncio. Eu precisava desabafar. E desabafar foi, e é, para mim, falar e chorar um pouco. Às vezes no silêncio da noite eu me imagino conversando com uma amiga sobre o meu dia, pode até ser imáginaria, e ela me responde exatamente o que eu quero ouvir. É só um modo de aumentar minha confiança própria. Mas, depois de um tempo Harry quebro o silêncio..._

-- Mi... –ela fez um barulhinho, dizendo pra ele continuar– Que você gostava do Rony, eu já sabia, ou melhor, suspeitava...

_Nessa hora eu gelei. O Harry tinha percebi que eu gostava dele. Se até o Harry, que é um tapado, percebeu que eu gosto do Rony, só uma mula não iria perceber. Ah! E essa mula tinha nome; Ronald Billius Weasley. _

-- Não precisa dizer nada, se você não quizer, ok? Mas eu tenho quase certeza que ele gosta de você –dessa vez o resmungo mostrava incredulidade– É sério. Lembra daquela briga que ele começou a te tratar mal do nada, sem, aparentemente, nenhuma razão? Foi ciúmes. A Gina tinha dito que você tinha dado uns amassos no Krum, –o resmundo dessa vez foi por incomodo– e ele ficou louco de ciúmes. Ele te ama, Mi, é sério.

_Acredito...; foi o que eu pensei. Imagina Ronald Weasley me amar. Há, há, há. _

-- Pois pode acreditar!

_Será que o Harry estava fazendo legitimencia? Como ele sabia que eu estava duvidando?_

-- Não. Não estou lendo seus pensamentos. Isso tá escrito na sua testa. Bem embaixo do "Ronald Weasley, eu te amo, entendeu?". –ele sorriu.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso.

_Mas, espera, Harry Potter estava me dando conselhos sentimentais? O insensivel Harry Potter (nem tanto assim, vai. Ele só é atrapalhado) estava me ajudando, com coisas... do coração._

-- Hey. Nós trocamos os papéis.

-- Quê?

-- Quem dá os conselhos sou eu.

-- É mesmo. Mas, agora, pare de chorar, seque as lágrimas e vamos voltar pra festa, tá?

-- Tá bom.

Harry se levantou, ajudou Hermione a fazer o mesmo e seguiram juntos em direção a festa.

-- Harry?

-- Hm?

-- 'Brigada, viu?

-- Que isso, somos amigos, não?

_Dei uma última olhada naquele céu...lindo, mágico. Como o dia. Fomos andando chegamos na mesa, lá estava Gina e Rony. _

-- Harry! –Gina gritou– Vamos dançar?

-- Vamos, sim.

_Então, Gina e Harry, foram dançar. Se divertir._

Hermione sentou no seu lugar.

-- Mione, onde vocês foram?

-- Em lugar nenhum.

-- Ah, qual é?

-- A gente só foi conversar.

-- Ahh...

_A música acabou. Começou outra. Gina fingia uma cara de brava, e estava corada, Harry, no entento, sorria malicioso. Beijaram-se. E mais uma. Agora quem ria era Gina, Harry fingia birra. Beijaram-se, de novo. Mais duas. Eles riam e se beijavam. Três. Se beijavam, e eu, sentada, suspirava ou gemia de inveja dos meus amigos. Na quarta música a Gina voltou puxando o Harry._

-- Não, Harry, vamos sentar.

-- Só mais uma, vai, por favor?

-- Não.

-- Por favor?

_O Harry estava implorando pra Gina dançar, e eu também implorava, por meio de olhares pro Ron me chamar para uma dança._

-- Dança com a Mione ela ainda não dançou nenhuma.

-- Quê? –Herimone se assustou com seu nome.

-- Você dançou alguma música? –Gina perguntou, Hermione negou com a cabeça.

-- Você não dançou nenhuma música, Mione? –Harry perguntou.

-- Não.

-- Então, vem dançar.

-- Ah, não, obrigada, Harry.

_Por que eu disse não, eu quero dançar. Eu prefiria dançar com o Rony, mas gostaria de dançar. Harry insiste mais um pouquinho, vai._

-- Vem, por favor? Ah! Não quero ficar parado aqui, vem, por favor?

-- Tá bom.

_A música era bem bonita. E, devo admitir, o Harry dança bem. Sabe, ele conduz. Ele não é mais o cachorrinho que a Parvati conduzia. Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, e estava firme, eu passei as mãos envolta do pescoço dele. Deitei no peito dele, senti a cabeça dele sobre a minha. Naquele momento reparei como Harry havia ficado mais alto._

_Nossa mesa era próxima a pista de dança, e eu ouvia a conversa doa irmãos. _

-- Você não tem ciúmes do Harry?

-- Com a Mione? Nããoo. Ela nunca ficaria com o Harry, ela gosta de outro. Mas se fosse a Parvati ou a _Lilá_...

_Ela tinha frisado o nome da Lilá, como uma indireta. Olhei para Harry, ele sorriu pra mim. _

-- ... ou qualquer outra garota fácil, eu teria. Mas a Mione é diferente, ela não me trairia...

-- Você quer dizer que ela é certinha de mais pra isso, né?

_Ofeguei, de raiva. É isso que ele pensava de mim, uma certinha? Okay, eu respeitava as regras, gostava de ler e estudar. Mas, eu gosto de me divertir, poxa! E eu também quebro regras. Quem foi a idelizadora da história da poção polissuco? Eu! Quem roubou os ingredientes? Eu!... _

-- Mi... –Harry subiu a mão pelas costas de Hermione e começou a fazer algo como cafuné.– Curte a música, sim? Não liga pro que ele fala.

_Eu poderia ter dito mais um monte de coisas erradas que eu fiz. Mas resolvi ouvir o Harry e curtir a música. Era em francês. Uma das que a Fleur ama. Não entendi a letra, sou horrível para o francês, mas o ritmo era legal. Deitei, de novo, a cabeça no peito do Harry. Parei de ouvir a conversa deles. Dancei aquela e mais uma música. Aquilo estava bom de mais. Não que eu quisesse que o Harry estivesse dançando. Queria que fosse o Rony. _

_Olhei pro Harry._

-- Harry –Hermione chamou com uma voz doce– Não comenta com ninguém sobre a nossa conversa?

-- Okay.

_Continuamos dançando, depois da promessa do Harry. No fim da terceira música o Harry disse que queria beber alguma coisa. Que voltassemos para a mesa e assim "quem sabe aquela mula (ele piscou) não percebe como você dança bem e te chama pra dançar?"; ele disse. Eu dei uma risadinha. Fomos pra mesa._

-- Voltaram? –Rony perguntou.

-- Não, Rony, estamos lá dançando, sabe? –o Harry irônizou.

Hermione e Gina abafaram as risadinhas, as orelhas de Rony se rosaram um pouco.

-- Para de ser bobo, Harry.

_O Harry bobo? Há! Queria ver a resposta dele._

-- Bobo é você. Que não dançou nada ainda e me deixou pra dançar com as duas maiores gatas dessa festa. –Harry retrucou.

_Ai, essa doeu. O Harry disse na cara dura que o Rony 'tava me deixando só. Hey. Mas eu disse pra não dizer que eu gostava dele, mas se bem que ele não disse._

Rony abriu e fechou a boca cinco ou seis vezes, sem resposta. Gina não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. Harry deixou de prestar atenção no Rony e virou-se pra Hermione.

-- Mione, agora são as duas múscia da Gina, depois eu venho te buscar, ok?

Harry piscou.

_Sorri, pelo menos estava me divertindo, não tanto como queria, mas estava. E sabia que se Rony não me chamasse pra dançar o Harry me chamaria. Aliais, coitado do Harry, ele ainda não parara. Dançara com Gina, comigo e agora com Gina, e depois dançaria comigo. Mesmo que estivesse cansado, eu sei que dançaria. _

_Como o Harry tinha amadurecido. Isso me surpreendia. E muito. Não queria ficar parada, se ficasse moscando, aqui, iria começar a pensar na nossa busca as horcruxes ou NELE. Ah! Harry, volta logo._

-- Mione?

_Era o Rony, com um tom esquisito... na defensiva... incerto..._

-- Quê?

_Tentei ser fria, não consegui. A frieza pareceu fingida. Ele tentou esconder um sorriso de canto._

-- Hm... você...

_Ele pigarreou._

-- Bem... você...

_O que quer que ele fosse me dizer parecia ser um sacrificio._

-- Vocêquerdançarcomigo?

_Não! Ronald Weasley não tinha me chamado pra dançar! Ou tinha?_

-- Quê?

-- Você quer dançar comigo?

_Ele tinha, sim! 'Brigado, meu Merlin, 'brigado! Mas espera, tanta enrolação só pra isso? Credo! Ah! Me esqueci, estavamos falando de Ronald Weasley._

-- Pode ser.

_Tentei parecer indiferente. Peguei minha taça dei um último gole e me levantei, ele se levantou e foi comigo até a pista. A música era linda. E quando nos aproximamos, Harry piscou pra mim e sorriu malicioso (nunca tinha visto o Harry com esse tipo de sorriso, era "culpa" de Gina!). Tentei não corar (como se pudesse controlar)._

_Rony passou as mãos (muito desajeitadamente) envolta da minha cintura. Meu Merlin! Senti minhas pernas moles, por causa daquele toque. Se ele não tivesse me "segurando" eu cairia. E meu coração? Falhou um batimento pra voltar a bater descompassado. Descompassadamente acelerado! Depois de uns instantes de choque, passei os braços envolta do pescoço dele._

_Deitei a cabeça no peito dele, como fiz com o Harry. Ouvi ele ofegar. Será que o Harry estava certo? Será que o Rony gosta de mim, mesmo? De verdade? Me ama?; esses eram meus pensamentos. E só de pensar eu me senti muito mais feliz. Depois de um tempo ele deitou a cabeça dele sobre a minha. Ficamos assim juntinhos, muito tempo. Eu curtia cada segundo. Era muito bom estar abraçada com o cara que eu mais amo, amei e amarei na minha vida. É... incrivel!_

_Aquilo era bom demais. Era simples. Eu preferia, é óbvio, que fossemos namorados, que aqueles lindos lábios ficassem junto aos meus pra sempre. Mas, já estava muito bom._

_Só que era pouco. E eu tinha esperança (e a sensação) de aquela seria 'A' festa; 'A' noite!_

_Ele quebrou o silêncio._

-- Mi...?

_Olhei pra ele. Ele não me encarou, de novo._

-- Sabe eu queria conversar com você.

_Parei de respirar. O que seria? Será que era sobre... aquilo?_

_De repende, nos encaramos. Estavamos muito próximos, muito mesmo. Minha boca estava a menos de 2 centimentros da boca dele. Mas nem isso importava. Eu estava perdida. Perdida no azul dos olhos dele. Onde estava a música? E o barulho das pessoas? Onde fora parar a festa? Cadê tudo? Se bem, que eu pouco me importava! Dane-se os outros. Desde que eu ficasse ali, perdida naqueles lindos olhos azuis, o mundo poderia acabar e eu não ligaria._

_Ele também parecia perdido. Mas eu não tenho olhos azuis pra ele se perder! Será que ele está me achando boba, por ficar aqui, encantada com os olhos dele? Falar algum coisa eu tenho certeza que ele não falou. Quer dizer, falou. Mas o que ele falou eu ouvi e foi depois de um tempo. Não sei quanto. Poderiam ter passado cinco minutos, duas horas, quinze dias, trinta anos, eu não notaria!_

-- Va... –Rony pigarreou antes de continuar– Vamos dar uma volta, comigo?

_Ele me convidou para ir a clareira; conversar. Fiz que sim com a cabeça, embriagada de mais (no perfume e nos lindos olhos dele) pra falar._

_Chegamos a mesma clarereira que o Harry havia me levado. Com o Rony, tudo parecia mais lindo, mais vivo. Tudo parecia... explendido, com ele. A lua então, nem se fala! ' Tava demais._

-- Mi... sabe eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

_O que será que ele precisava me falar? Não perguntei. Não disse nada. Acho que quando você começa algo e alguém interrompe ou mostra excessiva curiosidade tudo fica mais dificil. E eu queria que ele falasse. Ele me olhou. Como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo. Dei um fraco sorriso, na esperança de encorajá-lo. Acho que consegui._

-- Bom... é complicado, e eu não sei como começar, sabe? É que tipo assim –respirou fundo, buscando coragem– desde um tempo atras eu tenho percebido algumas coisas.

_Nossa, do que o Rony estava falando? Será que era sobre o que eu estava pensando? Percebido o que? Eu queria saber. Ele continuou._

-- Mione, eu gosto muito de você sabe? Muito mesmo.

_Ele gosta de mim, ele gosta de mim! Mas, espera. Ele não disse que gostava de mim do jeito que eu queria que ele gostasse. Continuei em silêncio._

-- E sabe, no começo, eu achei que fosse algo como irmãos, entende? Algo igual ao que eu sinto pela Gina...

_Igual ao que ele sente pela Gina? Ciúmes de irmão? Ele só me considerava uma irmã/i _

-- Mas depois, eu vi que não era.

_Não..._

-- Era algo diferente. Pensei que fosse um carinho excessivo.

_Carinho excessivo? Ó Ronald poupe-me!_

-- Mas descobri que não era.

_Não era carinho excessivo? No coment's. Mas, então, era o que?_

-- Ai, depois de descobrir o que era, eu me senti mal, muito mal...

_Se sentiu mal por descobrir?_

-- Imagina se uma garota inteligente e sensata como você olharia pra mim.

_Pera! Para tudo. Ele disse o que eu achei que disse? Ele tá querendo dizer que... gosta de mim?_

-- Você tá entendendo, não é? –Rony encarou Hermione e sorriu para a garota.

_Fiquei pasma. Acho que meu sorriso derreteu. Sim, sim! Ronald Weasley estava insinuando que gostava de mim, sim! O sorriso de Rony também desapareceu. Por quê? _

-- Sabia... eu não devia ter falado com você. Sabia que uma garota como você não olharia pra mim. –Rony disse se levantando.

_Calma! Do que ele estava falando? Como assim uma garota como eu não olharia pra ele? Olhá-lo? Eu o devorava com o olhar. Me levantei o mais rápido que pude e gritei por ele._

-- Hey. Rony. Rony! RONY! RONALD!

_Ele não me dava atenção. Corri. Segurei ele pelo braço ele tentou se livrar, mas, sabe como é homem, né? Não sabe a força que tem. Eu rodei bati numa árvore e cai. E gemi de dor. O meu gemido de dor fez o que os meus gritos não fizeram. Chamar a atenção daquele ruivo e faze-lo vir até a mim._

-- Mione... tá tudo bem? Você se machucou?

_Ele estava preocupado comigo. Encarei ele._

-- Não importa. Senta comigo, aqui.

_Ele pareceu considerar meu pedido._

-- Não. Vo indo.

_Me enganei. Resolvi pedir de uma forma mais doce._

-- Sério, Ron, você já falou me deixa falar, um pouquinho só?

-- Tá.

-- 'Brigada.

_Sorri. Dessa vez estava certa, ele considerou meu pedido._

-- Você não me deixou falar. Ou deveria dizer, responder? Bem, não importa.

_Olhei para o céu, estava lindo._

-- Sabe eu gosto mesmo de você. E eu já tentei de tudo. Dizer que você era um tipo de irmão e eu tinha ciúmes da Lilá por causa disso, que tudo era carinho de melhores amigos, e até que eu amava o Harry.

_Nunca soube, e acho que nem vou saber, por que estava dizendo aquilo. Falava tudo encarando a lua. Mas estava ficando mais leve. Parecia que eu poderia voar, só de poder falar aquilo com e para ELE._

-- Mas, Ron, eu gosto mesmo de você, sabe. Você me entende não é? Tudo com você é um mar de sensações e novidades. Eu te amo. Eu sei. E, por favor, não me interrompa. –acrescentou vendo que ele abrira a boca– Sabe como a gente descobre que ama? Quando a gente pergunta pra gente por que a gente ama aquela pessoa. E não tem uma explicação fixa, sabe? É verdade. O amor não tem explicação. Se você ama por admiração, um dia se decepciona; se ama pela beleza, ela se acaba. O único tipo de amor que nada consegue apagar é o amor sem explicação. E o meu caso é esse, entende?

_Eu já tinha pensado essas coisas. Mas, não imaginava que diria a ele, e me surpreendi. Mas o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade; um amor não pode ser por admiração, nem por beleza, nem por qualquer outro quesito. Ele tem que ser sem explicação. _

_Vendo que eu não ia falar mais nada, ele falou._

-- Eu também, Mi... Eu também. Eu te amo, muito. E eu nunca achei uma explicação.

_Eu também; era tudo que eu queria ouvir depois de dizer que amava ele._

-- Mi...?

_O que viria, agora?_

-- Fica comigo?

_"FICA COMIGO?" (!) São mais duas palavrinhas que eu adoraria ouvir dele. E estava ouvindo. Mas eu tinha que dizer uma coisa, antes de descobrir se seria feliz ou triste pro resto da minha vida. Melhor dizendo, se teria ou não ele pro resto da minha vida. _

-- Ron, antes eu quero te dizer uma coisa: ouvir você dizendo que me ama é tudo o que eu venho sonhando a tempo, mas –molhou os lábios com a ponta da lingua– eu não suportaria te perder, então, por favor não me traga a felicidade dizendo "eu te amo" pra um dia 'me matar' dizendo que se enganou ou então que acabou...

_Eu precisava dizer aquilo. Se ele me amasse não se ofenderia, no amor não há ofensas. Mas eu só disse a verdade. Eu morreria se ele dissesse que tudo acabou ou então que se enganara. Preferia não tê-lo a perdê-lo. Concerteza._

-- Se um dia eu fizesse isso, Mi. Estaria louco, pode acreditar. Eu te amo, e sei disso, acredita em mim? Confia em mim?

_Eu não queria mais saber de nada, nem conversas nem nada. Naquele momento, com aquelas palavras dele eu iria me entregar sem me preocupar se ele me machucasse. Eu amava-o e confiava nele. Não respondi aquela pergunta naquele momento. Eu o beijei. Não sei de onde veio a coragem. Mas o beijei. E o beijo foi bom._

_Finalmente eu estava sentindo as famosas borboletas no estômago, ouvindo aquela melodia doce do amor, me sentia leve, eu voava... Queria ficar ali pra sempre. Se o mundo rodava numa incrivel velocidade ou parara de rodar para mim não importava!_

_Sabe, não se comparava ao único beijo que eu dei no Vitor. É eu bejei ele sim, meu primeiro beijo. Muito sem graça, digasse de passagem. Ah! E foi um beijo só; mas isso é outra história._

_Paramos de nos beijar._

_Ele me olhou, aqueles lindos olhos brilhava de felicidade._

_Ele me beijou. E nos beijamos mais um monte de vezes. Eu transbordava de felicidade. E, pelo que eu via, ele também._

_Voltei para a festa, de mãos dadas com ele. Quando eu vi o Harry e a Gina sorri pra eles, depois do choque eles correnponderam. É! Aceitar que Ronald Weasley tinha pedido (finalmente, para todos) Hermione Granger em namoro era quase inacreditavel._

_Nem vale a pena lembra mais nada daquela noite. Só queria deixar um regristo de como aquela noite, ou melhor, aquele dia foi importante e mágico para os Weasley's e "agregados"._

_Ah! Mas eu tenho que dizer mais alguma coisa._

_Quando, um pouco depois, eu me distrai e comecei a deixar meus pensamentos voarem senti que aquilo era um começo. É, um começo. Um começo de vários e intensos amores, o começo de uma luta a qual sairiamos vitoriosos, o começo de uma nova e excelente vida, UM COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA ERA, para todos._

_Nossa, esqueci de comentar: o Lupin oficializou tudo com a Tonks._

_Para sabe-se lá Merlin quem,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ps.: Isso foi (ou deveria dizer está sendo?) escrito naquela (ou nessa?) noite do casamento, mesmo. Quando chegamos no quarto, Gin e eu, nem conversamos, ela apenas disse "Sabe, Mi, essa noite foi maravilhosa, história. Não a noite em sim, mas o dia todo. Eu amei. E, sabe, eu estou sentindo que a gente pode vencer qualquer coisa, entende? Eu sei que é esquisito mas eu tô sentindo. Nem consigo acreditar que o mundo está em guerra, comigo tão feliz assim. Aliais, comigo, não! Com todos nós felicissimos, né? Mas... agora... (ela bocejou) vamos dormir. Tá tarde. Boa noite, cunhadinha!" (ela riu, se virou e dormiu.) Naquele momento eu concordei plenamente com Ginerva Molly Weasley. _

_Ela se virou e dormiu, eu não consegui. Ainda trocada peguei esse pergaminho e comecei a registar uma noite, com as palavras da Gina, maravilhosa e histórica. Ainda estou com meu vestido. O sono tá chegando. Vou me trocar e guardar isso e vou pra cama._

Herimone abriu uma linda caixinha com um encantamento especial, dobrou o pergaminho e o colocou lá dentro. Se levantou da cama tirou o vestido, pôs a camisola e dormiu.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí o que acharam? Eu adorei! xD 

Foi criada num momento que eu me sentia como a Mionizinhaaaa...

Éh só!

bjOnZz.


End file.
